


The Crackling Phone

by NightmareCake



Series: Silent Kindergarten [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Blood and Injury, Death, Game: Silent Hill, Injury, Inspired by Silent Hill 2, Kindergarten, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Triggers, gory, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCake/pseuds/NightmareCake
Summary: ~*Nugget and Felix find themselves in a strange new town that they have no idea how they got there in the first place. With only each other they try to figure there way back home to safety with nothing but a mysterious broken phone that's emitting a crackling noise.*~
Relationships: Felix Huxley & Nugget, Possibly some Felix/Nugget I'm not sure for now
Series: Silent Kindergarten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Crackling Phone

"Settle down, you little brats! Do you wish to cause an accident?"

"Whoa! Watch out!!"

Something fell and landed on Nugget's cheek. The boy laid motionless on the grass as his head spun.

"Mmm..." the boy groaned as his eyes flickered open, "... Nugget feels sick..." he lifted himself up only to notice something was wrong. He was in front of his school but it didn't look right as everything was completely grey, "Nugget wonders what is wrong with his school..." Nugget got up on to his feet only to feel something touch his nose which he touched and looked at his finger only to see it was an odd grey powder, "what is this stuff?" Nugget looked up to find more of the weird grey stuff falling on poor Nugget, "Nugget better get inside..." he muttered and ran inside only to find the doors were locked, "huh? Oh! Maybe Nugget has to wait for the Principal lady to let Nugget in?" he waited for a bit but nothing happened, "that's odd... normally Principal lady or the Giant Teacher would come to 'help' poor Nugget."

Some time passed, nobody came. Nugget was left on the outside with no idea what to do. It was as if the world had gone dead. More grey powder fell to the ground leaving it all to become even more monochrome. Nugget kicked his feet boredly as he waited for something to happen.

"Nugget is beginning to wonder where everybody is..." the boy got up and stepped out in the yard only to cup his mouth with both hands and called out; "Hello? Is anybody out there? Nugget needs to know!!"

Still nothing.

"If this is a prank on poor old Nugget, Nugget will not--"

Suddenly, there came an odd noise from the distance. It sounded like... a siren. A loud echoing siren blaring from somewhere in this grey world. Nugget looked around for any sign of life but found none.

"Ugh!! Alright, Nugget gets it! I'll go inside." Nugget growled and stormed to the door but it was still locked, "open! Open for Nugget!!" the boy kept tugging as hard as he could. Soon he gave up, feeling extremely exhausted, "why... does... the... world... hate... Nugget?" the boy panted only to sit on the step of the school, panting, "poor little old Nugget, all alone on this rusty step... wait." looking down he noticed the school was no longer looking gloomy. Standing up and walking back, he watched as the one pretty and white school peel away like a banana being peeled off its skin to reveal a more rustic and old building, "Nugget wishes to understand what is going on! Nugget is getting afraid..."

He looked around for any luck but still nothing!

"Oh, woe is me... Poor little Nugget... Will anybody... What's that noise?" he froze as he heard a strange noise coming from the distance but not too far from where he first woke up. Nugget could hear an odd crackling noise like an old radio. Nugget followed the noise only to come across what looked be a very expensive phone with a huge crack across the screen, "a phone? Who's phone could this be?" Nugget went to pick it up only to notice the large lump by it, "huh?" Nugget poked at the lump only to hear a groan, was it a person? Did Nugget finally have someone to accompany him in this strange place? Nugget continued to mess the person only to turn his attention to the crackling phone that was now getting louder. "Why is the phone making radio noises at Nugget?" his finger barely touched it when another hand snatched Nugget's wrist.

"Hands off my phone!!" Nugget looked only to find the familiar face of a blonde male with a blue shirt and red tie, he looked handsome but also looked like he spent far too long in the powder rain as he was covered in the stuff, "how dare you to touch my property, you strange child!"

"Nugget wanted to see why it was making a funny noise." Nugget answered honestly.

Felix let go of Nugget and climbed to his feet, snatching up his phone before Nugget had the chance to. "What funny noise?" the rich boy asked only to look at his phone which was making a soft crackling noise now, "Goddammit, is this thing broken?" he looked at the screen and suddenly looked as if he was shot, "who broke the screen?" Felix instantly shot the evils at Nugget.

"Nugget found it like that!" Nugget defended.

Felix then noticed his clothes only to look up at the sky to find the raining powder, "and what the Devil is all this?"

The two remained quiet, confused by the world around them. What were they going to do? They had no clue where they were and they were sure the school never looked like that before. Suddenly, the crackling slowly got louder and this time Felix noticed.

"What on Earth? Phones don't do this!!" he panicked, "Father's going to kill me! These phones aren't cheap you know!"

"Nugget knows that, why do you think Nugget doesn't have one himself?" the boy sighed.

Felix opened his mouth to speak only to flinch as the crackling became extremely loud. "Make it end!!" he cried, dropping his phone on the pavement to cover his ears alongside Nugget.

"Nugget doesn't like the crackling phone!!" the boy whimpered.

"Well, Nugget if that's your name, neither do I but it's your fault you broke it-- Are you even listening? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Felix snapped noticing Nugget looking out at the road but failed to notice how Nugget had gone pale and wide-eyed in the face.

"Felix?" Nugget gulped, "look..." he pointed at the direction he was staring at.

Confused but agitated, Felix turned his attention to where Nugget was pointing. His look of annoyance instantly washed away as he saw what made Nugget so afraid.

In the distance but coming their way staggering was a tall human-like figure but its head kept making funny little movements, neither boys could see hands or feet on the thing but as it came closer they could make out what looked to be as if something crashed through a window. It had loads of markings and had glass-like claws on the ends of its limbs. This creature had no eyes but two holes for a nose and no mouth.

"What is that thing?" Felix gasped in horror.

"Nugget doesn't know but it seems to be making the crackling phone get louder!!" Nugget panicked.

Felix looked down only to instantly grab his phone which buzzed in his hands like a trapped bee. The two boys ran to the door while the creature staggered even closer. They banged and heaved as much as they could on the doors but nothing.

"It's getting closer!!" Felix panicked as he noticed the thing five steps away from the stairs.

Nugget looked around only to notice the sewer grate and a lightbulb lit up in his head. He grabbed Felix's arm only to rush down to it.

"Get in!!" he cried, watching Felix look at him before dropping to his knees and beginning to crawl in with his phone in hand. Felix tumbled in and landed on his butt which caused minor pain. Nugget went on his knees but before he crawled in, he took one look back and yelped to find the creature almost hovering over him.

"Nugget!" Felix gasped seeing Nugget paralyzed in fear as the creature got closer. The rich boy dropped his phone only to reach in and grabbed Nugget by his hips only to yank in the underground part of the school. Nugget ended up hitting the back of his head before winding up falling and landing on Felix's stomach.

"Sorry Felix, Nugget didn't mean it," Nugget said, getting off the rich twin.

"It's fine, I pulled you in any way, my fault." Felix looked at Nugget up and down only to flinch as he saw a large wound on his leg that was currently bleeding a lot of blood, "what happened to your leg?"

"When you pulled Nugget the big monster managed to get Nugget in the leg..." the boy whimpered, looking at his bleeding wound.

"Let's find you a bandage and get you fixed up... but let's also find a way out of this underground part of the school and into the main part of the building." Felix sympathized only to watch Nugget smile and nod.

"Where's Felix's brother? Teddy? Nugget misses Teddy." Nugget suddenly asked.

"I don't know... When I woke up, I didn't check my surroundings as you going to take my phone was the first thing I saw." the boy answered.

"Let's get moving before another creature decides to make Nugget and Felix into a free lunch." Nugget gulped.

Felix cleared his throat, dusting himself off, "agreed. Let's get moving."

Suddenly, there was a loud ding noise that made both boys jump. They looked to find an elevator open and awaiting them.

"Do you trust this?" Nugget asked.

"What other option do we have?" Felix frowned.

"Come on, Felix, maybe we'll be able to find the others if we go through this elevator!" Nugget said walking over.

Felix viewed the situation only to sigh, "alright." he then looked down, "let me just get my phone. If it buzzed when that thing came near then maybe it'll come handy." Felix's fingers reached the phone and curled around the device, "righty then. Let's go, Nug..." but when Felix lifted his head he heard a scraping noise from above. He looked at the grate only to let out a terrified scream as he found the creature staring at them through the gate, scraping one of its claws against the bars, "Nugget!! Wait for me!!" Felix cried, tears filling his eyes and he rushed away into the elevator and into Nugget in almost hug.

"Lesson learned, never look back."

"Agreed..."

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm scared... What if we don't find them?"

"Teddy quit being a baby and help us by shining that torch in that grate." Carla groaned, yanking Teddy's arm into the right position that the torch he held was now shining into the darkness of the underground part of the school.

"Bob was kind enough to allow us to have the grate open to search for Nugget and Felix, guys, let's not be too hasty." Maxwell sighed, "besides, we're the only three who dared to look for them."

Teddy sniffed, wiping away his tears, "I just hope we find them soon... I really miss him."

"I know, Teddy, I know..." Maxwell said softly to the twin.

As Maxwell looked and Teddy shined his torch while Carla watched over. Teddy felt nervous as he held the torch only for his eyes to lock on something black and moving. In a split second, he knew what the thing crawling towards his hand was.

"AGH!!! SPIDER!!" He screeched, flailing his arms and sent the torch flying.

"Ow!" Carla winced as the torch smacked her in the nose, causing a small nose bleed.

"Sorry... But I saw a spider nearly touch my hand!" Teddy whimpered.

"At this point, we'll never find them!"

"Sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> ~Forgot to mention this: I named the protagonist of the game "Maxwell" so any time the name "Maxwell" appears it's the protagonist~


End file.
